Puzzle
by Yuuko Riri
Summary: Perjalanan seorang Hanamiya Makoto yang mengharuskan dirinya mengumpulkan setiap kepingan puzzle yang hilang.


Tch, sialan.

Hanya suara decihan serta umpatan pelan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Merutuk akan penuhnya penumpang di dalam kereta. Membuat dirinya harus rela untuk berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain. Memang, petang hari merupakan jamnya para pekerja kantoran untuk pulang. Salahkan pemuda itu yang memilih untuk keluar di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini.

Dan kereta membawanya di tempat tujuan, pintu kereta terbuka dan akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari desakan manusia yang sedari tadi menghimpit dirinya. Ia pun berjalan keluar stasiun, melihat langit yang sudah menampakkan rona jingganya. Dan tampak para gadis SMA yang memperhatikan dirinya, saling berbisik ketika dirinya berjalan melewati gadis remaja itu. Ia tidak memperdulilkannya, hanya melirik ke arah gadis-gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak antusias. Ah, mungkin itu bukan tipenya dan ia memang tidak mau tahu. Masa bodoh akan gadis-gadis berseragam itu, menurutnya itu hanyalah kumpulan gadis-gadis labil yang kurang kerjaan. Ia hanya berjalan berlalu melewati gadis-gadis itu.

"Ah, mungkin si bodoh itu hanya akan melongo ketika aku sudah ada di depan apartemennya."

Tubuhnya hanya terbalut kaus tipis, jaket, jeans, serta sneakers yang selalu ia pakai ketika keluar. Berjalan menuju tujuannya, ke apartemen kekasihnya yang tak pernah ia jumpai hampir 2 tahun. Pendidikan memaksa pemuda itu untuk berpisah dengan orang dicintainya. Jarak yang jauh dan lintas negara mengharuskan mereka untuk harus menjaga komunikasi agar tetap terjalin. Memang, pemuda itu sungguh tidak suka dengan hubungan seperti itu.

Ia sekarang sudah menamatkan studinya di Inggris dan kembali ke Jepang, niat ingin mengunjungi kekasihnya tanpa di beritahu terlebih dahulu. Ia berpikir ada baiknya jika kekasihnya itu di beri suatu kejutan kecil. Pikirannya hanya membayangkan muka bodoh kekasihnya yang terkejut ketika melihat dirinya yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis ketika membayangkan itu. Kekasih yang sudah di pacarinya selama lebih dari 5 tahun, tepat ketika mereka sedang duduk di bangku SMA tingkat akhir. Namun hubungan mereka memang tidak biasa, hubungan sejenis yang di jalani selama ini memang membuat dirinya nyaman.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia sekarang berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen yang memang tak asing baginya. Bola matanya menatap lurus kedepan, melihat apartemen yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengetuk pelan daun pintu yang tertutup. Sejenak ia menunggu untuk mendengarkan suara dari sang pemilik, namun tak ada jawaban. Di ketuknya lagi pintu apartemennya, namun tidak ada jawaban juga.

"Kiyoshi bangsat, kenapa dia tidak menjawab?"

Pemuda itu hanya merutuk kesal tatkala ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam apartemen. Rasa penasaran menghantui, dengan kesal ia memegang handle pintu, mencoba membuka. Dan ia pun terkejut ketika pintu itu terbuka.

"Ceroboh seperti biasa." Gumamnya.

Tanpa permisi ia kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen kekasihnya itu, yah pemuda itu memang sudah menganggap apartemen Kiyoshi layaknya rumah sendiri. Tanpa ragu ia masuk ke dalam, menutup perlahan pintu apartemen. Dan iris hijau keabuannya menyapu pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti ketika ia melihat tempat ini 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia kemudian membuka sepatunya, berjalan menderap memasuki ruang tamu. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara yang terlalu keras. Bola matanya kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, namun yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah ruangan kosong yang gelap. Tirai yang menggantung menutupi seluruh jendela yang ada, menghalau matahari senja untuk masuk menyinari ruangan itu. Memang tidak biasanya Kiyoshi membiarkan keadaan apartemennya seperti ini. Pemuda ini lantas penasaran, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Berharap sosok yang di kenalnya itu ada di hadapannya. Namun ketika di dapur, pemuda itu hanya menatap ruangan kosong, tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Apa dia tidur? Tapi bukan kebiasaannya tidur jam segini?" batin pemuda itu.

Ia kemudian menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu, berjalan menuju kamar kekasihnya. Dan menebak kalau kekasihnya itu mungkin sedang terlelap dengan damai di ranjangnya. Dengan sedikit kesal ia kemudian memegang handle pintu kamar, dan membuka paksa pintu itu. Dengan kesal ia berbicara dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan.

"Oi baka, sejak kapan kau menjadi pemala-"

Seketika seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Memang benar kalau kekasihnya itu sedang tidur, namun tidak seorang diri. Ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit tak karuan. Kiyoshi Teppei, itulah nama lengkap kekasihnya bersama dengan seseorang yang tak asing juga baginya, tidur berdua saling berpelukan tanpa satupun helai pakaian yang melekat. Dengan jelas pemuda itu melihat Kiyoshi memeluk orang di sampingnya dengan sangat erat. Persis seperti yang ia lakukan kepada dirinya ketika mereka menghabiskan malam berdua. Pandangannya juga ia edarkan kearah lantai yang dihiasi oleh pakaian mereka yang berceceran. Merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara, Kiyoshi perlahan membuka matanya. Melihat kearah orang yang sudah berdiri membatu. Seketika Kiyoshi terperanjat dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Hanamiya? Kau... bukannya.."

Hanamiya Makoto, itulah nama pemuda itu. hanya bisa diam membisu ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat perasaanya hancur berantakan. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar hebat, menahan seluruh emosi yang membuat dirinya ingin menghilang dari tempat itu dengan segera. Perasaan marah, kecewa, sakit dan merasa dikhianati membaur jadi satu. Menghasilkan satu tetes air bening yang lolos dari matanya. Sebagai ungkapan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Hanamiya kemudian berbalik, berjalan cepat keluar dari tempat itu, menghiraukan teriakan Kiyoshi yang sedari tadi meneriakkan namanya. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan saat ini, kejutan yang ia kira akan menjadi kejutan indah kini berubah menjadi kejutan yang menyayat hati. Ia tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun dari mulut Kiyoshi. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari apartemen itu, meninggalkan segala hal-hal manis yang kini telah menjadi kenangan.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Puzzle © Yuuko Riri**

 **Pairing : (Imayoshi Shouichi x Hanamiya Makoto) Kiyoshi Teppei**

 **Genre : Hurt Comfort, Drama, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **AU, OOC, Alur Kecepatan, Typo Bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dll.**

Rintikan hujan menghujam bumi, perlahan rintikan itu berubah menjadi serbuan air yang jatuh dari langit. Deru suara hujan meraung-raung, menghajar atap bangunan yang kokoh berdiri. Dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, tetapi itu belum bisa menyembuhkan luka batin yang telah mengoyak hatinya. Ia masih mengingat setelah kejadian itu, bagaimana Kiyoshi dengan gigihnya mencari dirinya, memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar bagaikan simposium ilmuwan ketika menjelaskan hasil temuannya. Mengirimkan pesan dan menelponnya sepanjang hari. Bahkan pergi untuk mengunjungi Hanamiya hanya untuk memohon maaf atas perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Tetapi itu tidak ada apa-apa nya lagi. Bukan sekali atau dua kali Hanamiya memaafkan perbuatan brengsek kekasih nya itu, tapi sudah berkali-kali. Kecurigaan Hanamiya mulai terasa ketika melihat Kiyoshi sudah mulai berhubungan kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya yang merupakan mantan kapten tim basket SMA-nya dulu, Hyuuga Junpei. Awalnya ia hanya membiarkan Kiyoshi untuk berbicara dengan teman lamanya itu, namun lama kelamaaan ia merasakan akan perubahan Kiyoshi yang perlahan-lahan. Sampai puncaknya ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang di lakukan Kiyoshi ketika Hanamiya tidak ada di dekatnya.

Dan sudah sebulan ini Hanamiya menutup diri dari dunia luar. Merahasiakan nomor telepon barunya dan tidak membuka media sosial apapun. Kali ini ia memang butuh ketenangan dari usikan Kiyoshi yang setiap hari mengganggunya. Sampai-sampai ia merahasiakan alamat apartemennya yang baru dari orang-orang yang di kenalnya. Merasa khawatir kalau-kalau mereka akan memberitahu kepada Kiyoshi yang sekarang sedang bingung mencari keberadaannya.

Di apartemen baru miliknya, Hanamiya hanya menatap kosong hujan yang turun dari balik jendela kamarnya. Melihat tetesan hujan yang menghujam apa saja yang ada di bawahnya. Ia duduk bersandarkan dinding yang dingin, kedua kakinya ia tekukkan di depan dadanya. Deru hujan bernadakan sendu, serta langit yang cerah tertutupi awan kelabu yang suram. Ah, pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini memang tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hatinya juga sedang dihujam dengan hujan jarum yang menusuk sangat dalam. Meninggalkan luka berdarah yang tidak tampak, namun cukup sakit bila dirasa. Ia berada dalam keadaan dimana ia membutuhkan sesuatu agar bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya. Pandangannya ia lemparkan kearah ranjang. Menatap laptop yang menganggur di atas ranjang. Dan terlintas di pikirannya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Mencari tempat yang tenang untuk menghibur dirinya. Memang ia berpikir tidak ada guna merasakan sedih yang berlarut-larut, hanya saja itu masalah waktu. Kiyoshi baginya sekarang hanyalah bayangan masa lalu, yang tidak usah diingatnya lagi.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat semula, mengambil laptop dan menyalakannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke layar laptop, membuka satu persatu blog yang menyarankan destinasi yang bagus. Dengan fokus ia membaca semua blog yang di bukanya. Setelah mendapatkan referensi yang dirasakan cukup, Hanamiya menyudahi pencariannya. Dan di hari itu juga ia memesan tiket pesawat, ia memang tidak ingin berlama-lama untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

Pesawat yang membawa Hanamiya telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Butuh waktu 2,5 jam untuk menuju tempat ini. Dengan menenteng _carrier_ di pundaknya, Hanamiya keluar dari bandara. Mencari transportasi untuk menuju ke sebuah pedesaan terpencil di sana. Sepanjang perjalanan ia disuguhi dengan pemandangan pesisir serta pegunungan yang berjejer. Letaknya yang berada didaerah selatan, memang memiliki suhu udara yang sedikit lebih hangat daripada daerah di utara. Hanamiya sungguh menikmati pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang, sejenak pikirannya teralihkan dari bayang-bayang Kiyoshi yang membuatnya menjadi tak karuan selama sebulan ini.

Setelah menempuh jalur darat, akhirnya ia telah sampai di penginapan yang di tuju. Tempat terpencil yang jauh dari pusat kota, jauh dari hingar bingar keramaian kota. Penginapan bergaya tradisional jepang, yang letaknya juga tidak jauh dari perbukitan yang berjejer di belakangnya. Jika dilihat dari fisik bangunan, penginapan itu memang sudah tampak tua dan sepi. Namun, Hanamiya merasa beruntung, penginapan yang ia pilih memiliki pemandangan yang bagus dan asri. Ia kemudian masuk, memesan kamar kepada receptionis. Kemudian ia mengikuti pegawai penginapan menuju kamar yang di pesannya. Dan setelah sampai, ia pun langsung merebahkan diri di atas lantai. Melepaskan lelah sejenak setelah bepergian jauh.

"Ah, ini jauh lebih baik dari yang kuperkirakan." Gumam nya.

Pandangannya ia edarkan ke segala arah di ruangan itu, tidak terlalu luas memang. Hanya berhiaskan bufet kecil serta futon di bawahnya. Benar-benar seperti rumah tradisional pada umumnya, tidak ada kata "mewah" yang bisa di deskripsikan dari pandangan Hanamiya. Ia sendiri juga bisa memaklumi akan keadaan geografis tempat itu yang jauh dari pusat kota. Mengedepankan budaya lokal, mungkin saja. Ah, hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Ia tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang tak penting itu. Ia sendiri tidak memperdulikan akan hal itu, masih sibuk dengan acara berbaringnya saat ini.

Hanamiya kemudian bangkit dan duduk di depan teras. Melihat pemandangan perbukitan yang berjejer dari kamarnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia mendapat satu keberuntungan. Mendapatkan sebuah kamar yang langsung menyuguhi pemandangan yang bagus. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke segala penjuru, ia merasa penginapan ini memang sangat sepi. Berbeda dengan penginapan-penginapan lainnya yang selalu penuh ketika musim liburan telah tiba. Tapi ia tidak mengambil pusing akan hal itu, baginya suasana seperti ini jauh lebih baik, jauh lebih tenang. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar berkeliling desa itu.

Hanamiya melangkah melewati kamar-kamar yang kosong, pergi menuju ruang receptionis yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah tampak usang. Di balik meja itu, seorang wanita yang sudah tak muda lagi berdiri, menunggu pelanggan baru yang ingin memesan kamar di penginapannya. Dengan ramah wanita itu tersenyum kepada Hanamiya yang berdiri di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau ingin keluar berkeliling, anak muda?"

Hanamiya langsung menoleh ketika wanita itu menyapanya. Dan ia pun hanya mengangguk pelan, merespon sapaan wanita itu. Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah sepeda yang berjejer rapi di parkiran.

"Apakah sepeda itu disewakan?" Ia menunjuk ke arah parkiran sepeda.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, kau bisa memakainya untuk berkeliling."

Hanamiya hanya bisa tersenyum kepada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih."

Ia pun mengambil salah satu sepeda dan mengayuhnya, meluncur keluar dari penginapan itu. Ia pun mulai menjelajahi desa yang terbilang kecil itu, desa yang dekat dengan pesisir namun terdapat pegunungan di belakangnya. Di bawah rimbun-rimbun pohon yang bejejer, Hanamiya mengayuh sepedanya. Melihat satu-persatu rumah peduduk yang diperkirakan berusia lebih dari seratus tahun dan masih tetap kokoh berdiri. Jalanan di desa itu bukanlah jalanan beraspal seperti di kota-kota. Namun jalanan itu dari tumpukan bata yang di susun secara teratur. Sesekali ia melihat para warga yang sibuk dengan urusan rumah mereka, dan tidak jarang juga ada yang menyapa dirinya. Namun ia jarang melihat penduduk yang berusia sepantaran dengannya. Yang ada hanyalah orang-orang berusia lanjut yang masih kuat menjalani rutinitasnya. Setelah ia melewati perumahan penduduk, jalan itu ternyata mengarah menuju pantai.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, hanamiya mengayuhkan sepedanya menuju pantai. Di sandarnya sepeda itu pada batang besar yang kokoh berdiri. Lautan biru menyambut pemuda itu, tampak berkilau seperti kilau permata, terbias cahaya matahari yang menyinari dengan cerianya. Ditambah dengan hiasan pasir putih menghampar di sepanjang pantai. Hanamiya hanya bisa duduk bersandar di batang pohon besar itu, dipandangnya lautan luas itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi nan sejuk berhembus membelai manja tubuhnya. Membuat matanya perlahan memberat, semakin lama ia berdiam semakin berat pula beban di kelopak matanya. Angin dengan perlahan berhembus lembut, mengantarkan pemuda itu pergi menuju alam mimpi.

Tak sadar waktu cepat berlalu, Hanamiya akhirnya terbangun dari lelapnya. Perlahan ia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, melihat awan biru sekarang sudah berwarna jingga. Celaka, ia ketiduran dalam waktu yang lama, tak sadar dirinya terbuai oleh angin laut tadi siang. Separuh nyawanya yang kosong kini terisi sempurna, Hanamiya sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Di tatapnya sang mentari dari ufuk barat, melihat kagum kepada matahari yang tampak mempesona menampakkan ronanya, seakan malu berpamitan kepada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Oba-san.."

Suara sumbang lelaki itu menggema di ruangan receptionis, memanggil wanita tua yang merupakan pemilik penginapan. Dengan langkah pelan wanita itu menghampiri lelaki itu, usia yang tak lagi muda membuat wanita itu tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat seperti dulu. Dilihatnya lelaki itu yang tampak kerepotan membawa sekeranjang penuh berisi jeruk.

"Ara, kau baru saja panen besar, Imayoshi-chan?" tanya wanita itu.

Lelaki yang bernama Imayoshi hanya bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya, mata cipitnya nyaris tak kelihatan ketika ia tersenyum. Ia tampak kerepotan karena keranjang yang di pegangnya agak besar, berat pula.

"Tidak juga, panen kali ini sepertinya sama seperti panen tahun lalu." Ujarnya.

Perlahan ia menaruh keranjang itu di lantai, kacamata yang melorot didorongnya ke pangkal tulang hidungnya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan tempat itu dari balik kacamatanya, mengedarkan pandangan yang menurutnya tampak sama seperti yang ia lihat dari dulu. Sebuah penginapan yang tampak lengang daripada penginapan pada umumnya.

"Apakah tahun ini penginapanmu kedatangan tamu?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum ketika ditanya Imayoshi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tajam namun memiliki nilai realitanya. Ia tahu Imayoshi bukan menyindir dirinya, dan ia tahu Imayoshi selalu memberi perahatian dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Sepertinya tahun ini tidak sesepi tahun lalu, Ima-chan." Jawab wanita itu.

"Ara, benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Tampak wajah senang tergurat jelas di wajah Imayoshi. Melihat wajah wanita itu tak tampak murung seperti biasanya. Memang penginapan itu merupakan peninggalan satu-satunya yang diberikan sang suami wanita itu kepadanya. Namun sayangnya penginapan itu tidak seramai seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika sang suami masih hidup. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Imayoshi untuk memberikan sedikit hasil panen kepada pemilik penginapan itu. Sembari melakukan niat baiknya untuk membantu menghemat pengeluaran penginapan. Setelah dirasa cukup basa-basinya, diangkatnya lagi keranjang buah itu, dengan agak kesusahan menahan beban di kedua tangannya, ia menoleh ke lawan bicaranya.

"Mau kubawa kemana ini, ba-san?"

Jari keriput wanita itu mengarah kearah timur, melewati pintu belakang dari penginapan itu. Wanita itu merasa kasihan ketika melihat Imayoshi berjalan tergopoh-gopoh sambil memegang keranjang. Dan matanya langsung menoleh kearah Hanamiya yang kebetulan baru saja sampai dari safari singkatnya.

"Hei nak, bisakah kau membantu pemuda itu untuk membawa keranjang yang di pegang nya?" Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke arah Imayoshi yang saat ini sedang berusaha menahan beban yang di bawanya.

Dipandangnya pemuda yang sedang kesusahan itu, tanpa banyak kata ia berjalan kearah pemuda itu. Wanita yang memanggilnya pun akhirmya bernafas lega.

"Biar aku angkat di sisi sebelahnya."

Nada yang dingin sedingin es, serta tatapan yang tajam langsung menghujam ke arah lawan bicaranya. Tak banyak bicara Imayoshi langsung menurunkan keranjang itu, bernafas lega karena ada yang membantu. Tak banyak basa-basi, Hanamiya kemudian memegang salah satu sisi keranjang, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Imayoshi. Bersama mereka berdua mengangkat keranjang itu, berjalan bersisi-sisian mengantarkan jeruk itu menuju ruang penyimpanan di pojok sana.

"Oya' kukira hanya aku sendiri manusia termuda yang ada disini." Imayoshi membuka percakapan, melirik hanamiya yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa.

"Dan aku berpikir disini hanyalah daerah yang khusus ditinggali manusia yang akan mati." Hanamiya menanggapi dengan tanggapan yang tajam.

"He..aku tidak menyangka kau menanggapinya dengan sekasar itu."

Hanamiya hanya melirik sekilas imayoshi.

"Aku berkata sesuai realita, tuan mata empat." Ujar hanamiya.

"Ara, kau sepertinya tidak dalam mood yang baik, tuan alis tebal."

Hampir saja ia ingin melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah lawan bicaranya, jika ia sedang tidak memegang keranjang sialan itu. Seketika telinganya panas ketika mendengar perkataan lelaki berkacamata itu barusan. Ia memanggil Hanamiya dengan sapaan yang paling ia benci. Sapaan keramat yang siapa saja memanggilnya akan berakhir dengan luka lebam di wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa meredam amarahnya di dalam hati, hari pertamanya berakhir dengan tidak baik lantaran seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan hina itu. Tanpa memperdulikan kalau dirinya tadi juga memanggil lawan bicaranya dengan panggilan yang kurang enak didengar.

Ingin rasanya untuk segera sampai di ruangan itu, melemparkan keranjang itu dan pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu. Namun apa daya, jarak yang sedikit jauh membuat Hanamiya harus bertahan untuk bersabar sedikit lagi menghadapi sikap lelaki itu yang menurutnya sedikit menyebalkan.

Ruangan yang dimaksud sudah ada di depan mata, langkah mereka semakin melebar. Ingin rasanya mereka agar segera sampai disana. Ketika jarak tinggal 4 meter lagi, semakin cepat mereka berjalan, seperti cepatnya lari pelari ketika melihat garis finish. Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruagan itu. Kemudian masuk, dan menaruh jeruk itu di tempatnya.

Imayoshi menghela nafas ketika selesai menaruh keranjang itu, niat ia berkata terima kasih kepada Hanamiya, namun sayangnya Hanamiya sudah pergi duluan. Pergi tanpa kata meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di dalam ruangan. Terbesit rasa heran dalam benak Imayoshi, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang sedingin dan berkata tajam seperti Hanamiya. Namun ada satu yang paling disesalkan dari pemuda berkacamata itu, ia lupa menanyakan nama pemuda yang membantunya tadi.

 **TBC**

Pojok Author (?)

HUWAAAAAAAAA.. AKHIRNYA KE-PUBLISH JUGA... TTATT

Semua ini terjadi atas paksaan seseorang yang merengek-rengek butuh asupan../lirik seseorang

Aku tahu fict ini juga banyak kekurangannya..

Sebenarnya diri ini juga masih banyak kekurangan dalam menulis..

Dan maafkan juga kalau ada terselip EYD yang tidak sesuai, plot cerita yang receh serta karakter yang aku gambarkan sangat OOC..

xD

Dan aku sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik kalian untuk fict ini../yha

:D


End file.
